Cardverse Hetalia
by yaoigermany-sama
Summary: Cardverse. Under four rulers, the world was a tranquil place. Until, the Hearts kingdom was consumed by wrath, envy, and lust. Rated T, just in case
1. Prologue

Epilogue

There once was a land under 4 kingdoms. The Spades Kingdom lived on Ceriama, the Clubs Kingdom lived on Auriss, and The Diamonds Kingdom and the Hearts Kingdom lived on Reopue. They, together, held the world together with the treasures of their country. The Spades Kingdom, had the Zircon Pocket-Watch, the Diamonds Kingdom had the Diamond Blade, the Clubs Kingdom had the Emerald Trump Card, and the Hearts Kingdom had the Ruby Staff. These objects had each a special power. With great powers in each kingdom, they all had the same weaknesses. They had cards, these cards were their life source, if one had been destroyed, then the person is killed. Each person had their own unique power. This is the tale of how the Hearts Kingdom was consumed by wrath, envy, and lust.

* * *

So if you don't know the Human names of each country, and don't understand which suit is for who, here you go!:

King of Spades- Alfred F. Jones (America)

Queen of Spades- Arthur Kirkland (England)

Jack of Spades- Wang Yao (China)

King of Diamonds- Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Queen of Diamonds- Lili* (Liechtenstein)

Jack of Diamonds- Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

King of Clubs- Ivan Braginsky (Russia)

Queen of Clubs- Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary)

Jack of Clubs- Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

King of Hearts- Ludwig (Germany)

Queen of Hearts- Kiku Honda (Japan)

Jack of Hearts- Feliciano Vargas (Northern Italy)

Jokers- Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) and Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

* * *

Other Characters:

Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Spain)

Lovino Vargas (Romano/Southern Italy)

Govert* (Netherlands)

Laura* (Belgium)

*Not Official Names


	2. Chapter 1: The News

Chapter 1: The News

Small, quick steps echoed throughout the hallway and the dark silhouette breathed heavily as it reached the King's Quarters. The man gasped for air as he knocked loudly against the tall thick doors before him. The large window beside him had the view of the pale moon light, that brightly shone through the clouds. The trees lightly swayed with the wind. A trail of sweat rolled off his face as he waited for the doors to open. He silently wished for his King's safety as a few seconds passed by. As the Jack had been on his nightly patrols, a man, hidden by the shadows warned him that the King of Hearts was endangered. So the Jack of Hearts looked for the Queen, but he wasn't in his room. The man began to worry and quickly went to the King's Quarters. As the Jack of Hearts slowly pushed open the door, he encountered a black, misty figure that trapped him into the darkness. The Jack of Hearts disappeared from that spot the mysterious mist consumed him. It whispered in a happy tune, _"Long live the Kingdom of Hearts!~"_

"Sir Alfred! Please learn to be more responsible." The man scolded. The tea was spilled all over the small glass table and some landed on the ground. The teacup fell over because Alfred had recklessly attempted to catch a butterfly passing by. The tea began to spread all over the table as the Queen began to chide the King for being immature. The skies were clear today so the King and Queen had decided to enjoy their drinks outside.

"Arthur, you don't have to call me that, geez." Alfred groaned. Arthur blushed lightly and quickly cleaned up the mess with his magic. With a slight crimson face, Arthur pouted at Alfred and Alfred dug his hands into his pockets.

"Don't you dare think about using the pocket-watch too." Arthur commanded. Alfred took his hands out of his pockets and waved them in the air.

"Why can't I? You got to use your magic."

"I was only using small magic and you can't afford to waste your life on just a simple spill."

"You say a simple spill, yet you get angry at me." Alfred mumbled. Arthur sighed, and reached over the small table to grab Alfred's hands and kissed it gently.

"I am sorry your Highness." Arthur spoke softly. Alfred blushed and turned to look at the bushes. Arthur showed a light smile, he knew his King inside and out, and he knew the ways to keep his King happy.

"I will go now, I will go pick out some flowers for your room." Arthur said, as he stood up and left. Alfred watched Arthur walk toward the fields of white rose bushes. Then he pulled out his watch and began to study it, he rolled the metallic watch through his hands as he scrutinized each and every detail of the watch. It looked like a normal gold pocket watch, though it had blue diamonds on the edges and on the back, engraved in English; The Spades Kingdom. The sky began to change, as the clouds soon covered up the warm sun and the wind began picking up. Alfred looked towards Arthur, to see he had disappeared from the lovely flowers.

"Ah..~ Your place is so wonderful here, its a shame that its not my territory." A strange deep voice rang. Alfred turned his attention towards the mysterious figure walking towards him. As the person approached him, Alfred's eyes became ice, cold blue and glared at the man.

"What business do you have here?" Alfred snarled, "King of Clubs, Ivan Braginski." The two men stared into each other's eyes. As the wind began to pick up, their cloaks began to fly viciously with the wind.

"Oh, yes, some very urgent news, that I would like to speak with the King of Spades." Ivan said grinning.

"Better be urgent." Alfred muttered, "The King of Spades will listen to the King of Clubs words, what is it King Ivan?" The skies began to turn darker and darker by the second, and only a few minutes ago, the skies were a perfect aquamarine color. Ivan's smile turned into a small frown, Alfred hasn't seen Ivan's disturbing smile change in a while. The atmosphere of their short conversation turned into a harsh tension between the two great rulers.

"The rulers of the Kingdom of Hearts has gone missing."

News spread over the land of Ceriama quick and soon the whole world began to hear of the terrible news. Over the past few days each Kingdom made a decision, in order to keep peace in the Hearts Kingdom, each Kingdom gave up their Jacks to temporary, keep order until they find the King of Hearts with his two other aids. Currently, The Jack of Spades, Wang Yao; the Jack of Diamonds, Vash Zwingli; and the Jack of Clubs, Roderich Edelstein, have control over the Heart's Kingdom. Now, the 4 kingdoms gathered together to discuss the where-abouts of the Hearts Kingdom rulers. They gathered at the Spades Kingdom's court room, the meeting room had 3 tables, shaped to a suit and the head table where the Spades Kingdom would direct the meeting.

"Are the 4 Kingdoms of Suits present?" Alfred questioned loudly.

"Well... sort of." Jack of Spades, Wang spoke.

"Oh.. yeah. Well um, Let's begin!" Alfred said, "Um, where should we start?" Many of them sighed,but they were confused, where should they begin.

"Ok," Arthur sighed, "Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland will begin the meeting. When was the last time any one of you have met the Hearts Kingdom?" No one answered, recently, each kingdom have been occupied with their own kingdom, each kingdom has not been able to visit each other recently.

"Um, I have some information that might be able to help." All of the Kingdoms attention turned towards that person.

"Yes? Roderich Edelstein, former Jack of Clubs and temporary King of Hearts can speak." Arthur stated.

"I know of a person who might be able to locate the King of Hearts." Roderich said, "Back then, I fought with Elizabeta, the former King of Hearts, a relative of the Ludwig. Gilbert Beilschmidt, the Joker." The others stared at Roderich with wide eyes. The Jokers are a pair of two bandits that come and go where ever they want to go. They had become an international criminal that all of the Kingdoms had wanted to capture.

"The Joker, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was the former King of Hearts, I realized this as I looked through the King of Heart's past. They have to be related." Roderich stated.

"The King of Hearts and a Joker related? Don't make me laugh." Francis said. "How would you even find him?"

"He contacted me yesterday." Everyone in the room gave Roderich a surprised look, this wasn't like the Jokers to contact anyone, let alone a royalty. "He told me he was in Reopue. He said I needed to and find him-"

"Can you really trust him? The bandit, wanted internationally, creating crimes everywhere, can you trust this criminal?" Francis interrupted.

"I am doing this for the sake of the Hearts Kingdom, King Francis, any lead to them is essential!" The room was quiet, yelling at a king was one of the most forbidden things to do, though Roderich was technically also a king, he did not have full reign like a king.

"I'm sorry, I'll be leaving now." Roderich said as he stood up.

"Where are you going? Sir Roderich, do you really plan on finding the Joker?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, and I must leave immediately, every second is important, I think your kingdom would understand the most."

"Roderich, take Elizabeta with you." Ivan commanded, "With your sense of direction, I think it would be best for someone to come with you." Although Roderich was reluctant and did not want his former wife to travel with him, he had to admit, his sense of direction was not the best.

"Fine. We are still departing now." Roderich said as he left the room, Queen of Clubs, Elizabeta Héderváry followed behind him shortly. The room was quiet once again since no one else had any leads to finding the King of Hearts.

"Well,since we already have Roderich getting information on King Ludwig, isn't this meeting over?" Francis spoke, flipping his hair.

"No, there must be another clue..." Arthur inquired.

"Ah, Queen Arthur, persistent as always." Francis said smirking. Arthur slammed his hands on the table, shaking the legs.

"What was that, King Francis?!" Arthur gritted.

"Um." Alfred protested, "I think this is enough for today. The 4 Kingdoms of Suit's meeting is over." As every suit began to part their own ways Francis pulled Arthur to the side.

"What- What the hell do you want?" Arthur barked.

"That's not a way to address a king." Francis retorted smirking. Arthur glared at the other man as he tried to calm down.

"King Francis," Arthur snarled, "What business do you have with me?" Francis smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"Don't you find it strange." Francis suggested, "That Ludwig had gone missing."

"Of course, well if that's it-" Arthur was stopped by Francis who pushed Arthur against the wall and now faced Francis directly in the eyes. Their faces centimeters apart, and Francis rosey breath filled Arthur's nose. Although Arthur was shocked, he blushed at the scent of Francis's body.

"Ah.." Francis spoke, "Sorry, I wasn't finished and this discussion could only be made with you." Arthur nodded and and flatten out his clothes.

"Please continue."

"As you know the power of the King of Heart's correct?" Francis said, pulling his hair back from his forehead with his hands.

"Yes, The Ruby Staff, which controls minds." Arthur answered.

"In a theory that Ludwig was kidnapped by intruders, he would have the Ruby staff to stop them, correct?"

"Yes, though couldn't he have wandered off himself?"

"There would be no reason, for King Ludwig leave his kingdom and disappear with no trace. And also take his aids with him." Francis replied, "So say he wasn't kidnapped by something he could not control the mind of..."

"A spirit?"

"Exactly. Since your specialty is magic, I thought you might know of any spirits that may do these kinds of things?"

"I thought you didn't believe in my magic." Arthur scoffed.

"There are certain types of magic I must rely on. But do you know of any?"

"Not any on the top of my head, but their might be some mythology or folk tales about some." Arthur said, "I'll look into it."

"Thank you." Francis said smiling.

"It's not like I'm doing this for you!" Arthur said flustered, "For the Hearts Kingdom, okay."

Francis chuckled, "Of course. Au Revior!~" Francis blew kisses to Arthur as he walked away from the blushing man.

"That stupid king." Arthur muttered. Arthur began to walk away back to his quarters as he muttered curses towards the King of Diamonds.


	3. Chapter 2: The Triple Alliance

Chapter 2: The Triple Alliance

Francis woke up the next day to a surprising view. On his window written in red, was a notice from the Kingdom of Hearts. It wrote, _'King Francis must bring the Diamond Blade to the Kingdom of Hearts within a week. I have taken the King of Diamond's Card to ensure the arrival of The Diamond Blade. King of Hearts-Ludwig' _Francis gathered Vash and Lili to his quarters to see the message written on his window. Francis decided to meet with the kings once again to decide the fate of which Francis should take. It took the kings a few days to arrive at the Diamonds Kingdom and time began running out for Francis, by the time the kings arrived, he had four days left. The 3 Kings gathered at the Diamonds Kingdom meeting room to discuss what should Francis do.

"Sir Ivan, what do you think I should do?" Francis asked.

"You should go. He has your card, this strange behavior from King Ludwig probably means that he is threatening you." Ivan replied.

"I don't understand, why didn't King Ludwig just take the Diamond Blade while you were sleeping?" Alfred questioned.

"I hide it while I don't use it, don't you protect the Zircon Pocket-Watch when you don't have it with you?" Francis said.

"... No." Alfred mumbled. Francis and Ivan both gave Alfred a disappointed look.

"Well you should okay?" Francis sighed, "Anyway, King Alfred, what do you think I should do?"

"I don't think you should go." Alfred spoke.

"What? Why?" Francis cried.

"If King Ludwig was willing to threaten you, He would take the Diamond Blade and then kill you." Alfred said.

"What? How do you know?" Ivan asked.

"Its common sense, King Ludwig's strange behavior might not be for the best."

"Hm.. well we have to all decide on some thing." Francis said.

"I think King Francis should go, I'm not going to change my answer." Ivan stated, "Sir Alfred, if you think King Francis should not go and King Ludwig's 'strange behavior' is not good, if King Francis does not bring the Diamond Blade to King Ludwig, there is a chance the King of Diamonds might die."

"You are correct." Alfred said, "But I don't have a good feeling on this, anyone obtaining another's card would never be for the best."

"Is it then decided?" Francis asked.

"Yes, the King of Spades agrees to let the King of Diamonds, Francis Bonnefoy, to the Hearts Kingdom."

"Okay then-"

"With the Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland, will accompany him on his journey." Alfred finished.

"What?!" Francis and Ivan said in unison, as they stared at the King of Spades in shock.

"It would not be safe for King Francis to go alone. Ivan does not have anyone he could give to King Francis, and Lili needs to stay to watch over the Diamond Kingdom." Alfred reckoned.

"Fine, he does have a point." Ivan responded.

"But Queen Arthur and I are like water and oil!" Francis complained.

"You'll be fine. You are a king, you can command him to stop." Alfred said. Francis sighed.

"Fine."

"I have a question." Alfred began. The two kings looked at Alfred in confusion.

"Aren't we done, the decision has been made." Ivan said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of under a time limit here, I got to get going as soon as possible." Francis agreed.

"You'll be fine, this is an important question." Alfred urged, "How did King Ludwig obtain your card?" The 3 kings sat in silence for a few seconds. Each King, Queen and Jack had a card, this represented their souls, if the card is to be destroyed, then the person is destroyed themselves. In order to not let anyone with evil deeds to acquire their card, they all locked away their cards with Im Yong Soo,

"If Sir Ludwig was able to acquire the card, that means something must have happened to Antonio." Alfred said.

"Wait, why didn't King Ludwig take all of the cards then, we just clearly stated that Ludwig is up to no good so why didn't he take them all?" Francis asked.

"Hmm.. you have a good point." Ivan agreed.

"Yes, someone needs to go and check up on him." Francis requested, "And of course I can't."

"Sir Alfred and I both need to stay at our own kingdoms."

"I 'll ask Wang to go then, I believe Vash is strong enough to support the Hearts Kingdom himself." Alfred offered.

"I think that is the best idea then." Francis said, with Ivan soon nodding afterward.

"I would also like to propose a short alliance," Alfred said, "As the kingdoms are going to be left with only 1 person, and Vash is still merely a Jack, his gun won't be able to hold off any intruders, and Queen Lili too, her dagger is small so the Diamond Kingdom's protection is at risk."

"I agree, Lili is still only a little girl, holding up the Kingdom herself will become very troublesome for herself." Francis added.

"Let's call this the 'Triple Alliance, da?" Ivan suggested.

"Fine, but King Ivan, if you do anything to Lady Lili, you know Francis, Vash and I will not hesitate to stop you." Alfred warned.

"Aw..~ You still don't trust me?" Ivan pouted as rested his cheek onto his hand and showed the two other kings his sly smile.

"I'll never trust you." Alfred muttered. The King of Diamonds felt the atmosphere of their conversation change and the tension between the two other kings grew.

"Then it's settled, I will tell Queen Arthur to start packing immediately. I'll leave tomorrow morning at the break of dawn. King Alfred will also go tell Jack Wang to depart to Sir Im Yong as soon as possible." Francis ordered. And with that, the 3 kings departed to their own ways. Outside of the Spades Kingdom, the Jack of Clubs and the Queen of Clubs began their journey to find the devious Jokers.

**A/N: Hey, if you guys like this story so far, please rate or review, so I know if I should continue! Also, this would be a multi-chapter fanfic (shocking!) Since you guys know I hate writing too much.. haha.. :P Though each chapter might only be like 1,000 words since I'm busy _(lazy)._**


	4. Chapter 3: The Search Part 1

Chapter 3: The Search [Part 1]

"Lady Elizabeta, please slow down!" The Jack of Clubs cautioned. The Queen of Clubs and the Jack of Clubs both rode their horses to Reopue, where the Jokers had told Roderich to meet him. Roderich had gotten a letter from the Jokers directing them to the area they were located, once they were there, the would greet the Queen and Jack themselves.

"Don't we have to find the Joker? Come on! Aren't you excited?" Elizabeta cried.

"No, and we should stick to a slow pace." Roderich said, trying to catch up with the Queen.

"You're just too slow." Elizabeta laughed, "Finally, out of that creepy castle."

"I guess you are correct, King Ivan is a bit intimidating."

"I know right? I can't wait to see the Joker! Oh I totally want to fight him!" Elizabeta squealed.

"We aren't there to fight him, we are to negotiate with him and find out where King Ludwig might be located." Roderich said, "Besides, my flute isn't that strong and you don't have that many arrows to fight with." Elizabeta pouted as she turned her head away from him.

"At least I know where I'm going.." she muttered. The Jack of Clubs blushed and looked away. As the two Clubs royalties entered the dark, infamous, forest, they would soon meet a mischievous duo.

The afternoon sun gave little light through the tree leaves that covered the sky. They both began to get tired as the sun began to set. Although this was a forest, Roderich and Elizabeta haven't heard anything but the wind blowing the tree leaves. As nighttime drew closer, the colder the air felt, their horses began to whine and nothing in the area could be seen.

"Hey I think we should rest for now," Elizabeta said, Roderich nodded in agreement and they both began to scout for an area that would be the best. As they left their horses on the trail and tied them to nearby trees, the two looked for a place where they can rest. The dry dirt ground and the crowded bushes prevented an open area so it became a difficult task to stop. Roderich and Elizabeta didn't have any weapons with blades so cutting down these bushes was also not an option. After a few hours they began to head back but then they heard shifting in the bushes. The Jack and the Queen moved forward, slowly with caution to see what was in the bushes. A few tense seconds passed by and a pure white bunny rolled out.

"Eh, it was just a rabbit." Roderich said, he crossed his arms as the bunny began sniffing his shoes. He stared at the bunny and its fluffy white ears and couldn't resist the urge of holding it. Once he picked up the animal, he began to stroke the snow white fur.

"AWWW!~" Elizabeta squealed. She cupped the sides of her face with both of her hands and sighed, blushing, and staring at them. Then, once again they heard rustling in the same bushes they found the white rabbit. Elizabeta drew out her arrow and Roderich held the rabbit tighter in his arms. Now, a brownish, tan tabby cat rolled out of the bushes, covered in leaves and meowed happily at the two royals.

"Okay... Why are these animals popping out of these bushes?" Elizabeta questioned, as she picked up the tabby and scratched its ears.

"Hmm, that is very odd.." The Jack of Clubs said. Elizabeta and Roderich began to walk back to their horses with the animals in their arms but then the temperature began to decrease rapidly. Hugging the small, cute animals tighter to their chest, they began to walked quickly. Once they reached their horses, the temperature of the forest went back to normal.

"What is with the old temperature of this place?" Elizabeta asked, the tabby cat still purring in her arms.

"Yes, this is a very mysterious forest." Roderich stated. The tabby cat in Elizabeta's arms began to move and turn, and jumped out of her arms and landed on top of the horse, sitting on the saddle. Before anyone can speak, the cat transformed into a human. She had short blond hair with a black headband and her clothes were all roughed up but they were still in decent condition.

"Hello, Lady and Sir." The girl gestured to Roderich and Elizabeta, "Well, see this is _my _forest and now these horses are mine."

"Who are you?" Elizabeta demanded as she came out of her shock.

"Oh, I'm Laura, and that's Govert." Laura said pointing at the white rabbit, "We are, what I guess you would call, bandits."

"Wha-" The rabbit began to change to a human in Roderich's arms. As Roderich carried, "Govert", bridal style in his arms, he threw the man off of him. Govert jumped onto the horse and as the two bandits left the two Club royals, vines began to appear at their ankles restraining them from moving. Roderich glared at the two villains as Elizabeta reach for her arrows, she realized they were gone. Up ahead, Laura waved her bow and arrows above her head teasing Elizabeta. Elizabeta growled and Roderich pulled out his flute from his jacket. As he played a small melody, the two bandits stopped. Roderich then played a high note that caused the vines around his shoes and Elizabeta's to wither. They walked up to the two bandits and smirked at them.

"It seems you don't understand what you took from whom." Roderich smiled. Elizabeta looked through her bag to find rope to tie Laura and Govert's wrists. She kicked the two onto the forest floor, and began to question them.

"I would like you bandits to answer some questions," Elizabeta spoke, "Or else that headband won't be the only thing in your head." The spell Roderich had played made Laura and Govert unable to move. The bandits glared at them and nodded.

"Okay, how did you get the vines to move to your will?" Elizabeta asked.

"I told you, this is my forest. I can do whatever I want." Laura smirked.

"Okay, also what is with the animal thing?"

"What, I was born that way, so was Laura. You got a problem with that?" Govert growled.

"Nope, okay you guys will be joining us." Elizabeta said, as she pulled up Laura from the ground.

"What? Why?" Roderich asked.

"Well, they need to be punished but we can't go back now." Elizabeta said as she tied Laura to the horse and hoisted her onto the saddle, "Go get Govert now."

"But, they will be very troublesome! We can arrest them after this journey-"

"This is an order! Please do not forget who your superiors are." Elizabeta commanded. Roderich sighed and pulled up Govert from the ground. As they finished securing the two bandits, they resumed throughout the night, through the forest.

The four travelers followed the path to the forest, the temperature became warm and the trees lightly rustled with the wind. The moon light that lightly shone through the tree leaves was their only light source as they traveled.

"Geez, Roderich, why do you seem to attract bandits?" Elizabeta teased.

"What other bandits?" Laura asked.

"We are looking for the Jokers."

"Lady Elizabeta, are you sure you should tell them?" Roderich asked.

"They are going to know later anyway."

"What? Why are you going to see them?" Laura asked surprised.

"They might know where the King of Hearts might be, we must find him as soon as possible."

"What?! What happened to the King?" Govert queried.

"He disappeared."

"Why are _you_ searching for the King, shouldn't the Jack look for the King? He might just have left for a few hours."

"The Jack of Hearts along with the Queen of Hearts disappeared too. The Kingdom of Hearts is in panic under the temporary ruler Jack of Clubs, and Jack of Spades are running the kingdom now."

"So where are the Jokers anyway?" Laura questioned.

"They said they were in Reopue. So that's where we are going. Are you done with the questions?"

"Wait one more, who are you?" Laura inquired.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself before? I am Elizabeta Héderváry, Queen of Clubs; and that other man is Roderich Edelstein, Jack of Clubs." Elizabeta stated. Laura was shocked and became quiet.

"Yes, you two fools tried to steal from two royals." Roderich smirked. The rest of the journey through the forest was quiet and by the time they left the once mysterious forest, dawn arose from the dark horizon behind them. Ahead of them was their next expedition through the Misrcon Sea.

**Thanks to the people who favorited this story!**

**Sorry with this late chapter, I don't like writing a lot so... Yeah, and I don't like proof reading even more so, if you guys find something wrong or don't understand something, you guys can tell me! (I hope you do.) ^^;**

**Please rate and review, and all that other stuff so I know you guys actually like this. :D**

**(If you like S****hugo Chara and the pairing, Amuto, please check out; Forever or Never's stories!) :D [She write so much it's too much.]**


	5. Chapter 4: The Edmon Part 1

Chapter 4: The Edmon's Tunnel [Part 1]

"This is clearly unfair, why do I have to travel with a frog like _you?_" Arthur complained. The King of Diamonds and the Queen of Spades finally set out their journey to the Hearts Kingdom. King Francis held onto the Diamond Blade in a leather sheath that hung to his belt. Though with the shortage of supplies in the Diamonds Kingdom, they had to travel by foot. The journey to the Hearts Kingdom was similar to the path Elizabeta and Roderich took but their was a much quicker way and dangerous way underground.

"King Alfred told me that you were the only one capable traveling with me, I could not reject his true decisions." Francis spoke. Arthur soon groaned after and stomped ahead. The King and Queen walked through a small meadow while the sun began to set. Soon by sunset, they arrived to the entrance of the underground tunnel.

"The Edmon's Tunnel." Queen Arthur mumbled. The King of Diamonds stopped and gave the Queen a puzzled look.

"What?"

"This is called the Edmon's Tunnel, I have read about it in a few books." Arthur said, "They said that there used to be a bunch of demon's that lived here."

"Um, should we still be-"

"Come on, it was just a folk tale, Francis." Arthur sighed, "Come on, let's go." The two men walked into the dark tunnel, once a few paces in, the entrance of the tunnel seemed to disappear. The tunnel, made of brick had a few weeds sticking out from a few cracks and cobwebs hung around the tunnel ceiling, decorating the darkness. Later, it became too dark in the tunnel and they had to light a lantern, the lantern gave them enough light to shine the area around them but was faint and flickering every few seconds.

"Ah, as we were talking about folk tales before," Francis spoke, "Were you able to find anything on any spirits that might have the power to possess Ludwig?"

"Yes I looked through the study and found some books about those kinds of spirits. I've brought them with me too." Arthur said as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a large book. Resting the spine on his arm, Arthur flipped through the pages of the dusty book as they walked through the tunnel. The king peered over the shoulder of the queen looking at the pictures with Arthur.

"Arthur are you truly in love with Alfred?" Arthur halted and turned towards Francis glaring and blushing.

"What the hell?" Arthur growled.

"I know it is not my business but, the way you look at him. You show no expression. No fun at all." Francis said as he chuckled beside the queen.

"What- what's the point of bring up that now? And I don't need to answer you when you speak of_ my_ personal life." Arthur stuttered, blushing and gripping the book in his hands.

"I was just offering a better life at my palace, you will get the love you desire for." Francis said with a smug grin. Arthur was beyond blushing at the point and punched the king on his arm.

"I have a perfectly fine life at the Spades Kingdom. I am very happy to serve with Alfred and would never want to leave his side. I will protect my king above my life!" Arthur yelled. He ran ahead of Francis and into the darkness. Rubbing his injured arm Francis winced in pain and sighed, I guess I should go and apologized. Francis walked straightforward, he didn't really need to worry about him getting lost, it was a one-way tunnel, Arthur also probably needed to cool off before Francis could approach him. The king had just been teasing Arthur but he could also sense that Arthur was unhappy about something. It could have been this whole situation but Arthur had been having this sad atmosphere around him for a very long time. Francis thought the best time to bring that up would be now, since they were alone. Francis sighed and used his left arm to brush his hair away from his face. This right arm would need to rest for awhile, it'll heal soon.

After running and running through the dark, Arthur lit his own lantern and also place the book back into his satchel. His face was blushing red from anger and embarrassment and his eyes were all watered up. Wiping off the few tears that streamed down his face, Arthur took in a deep breath. _Crying, that is for the young, I'm a grown adult now... why. _Arthur sighed and looked behind him into the darkness, _he'll catch up soon..._ Arthur resumed walking straight, and pondered at what Francis had said.

"'Love you desire for' what the hell? What kind of cliché is that?" Arthur muttered, "Of course I love my king but..." Arthur shook his head, and ignored the thought. "I'm a queen, I must do what I have to do for my kingdom."

"Arthur!" Voice was heard in the distance, followed by feet running towards him. The silhouetted man was running towards Arthur hastily.

"Francis, I hope you are here for an apology!" Arthur growled, putting his stubborn side on.

"Arthur, run!"

Arthur stared at the king as he became more clearer and noticed the odd faces in the air behind Francis. The spirits flew through the air, quickly catching up to Francis, Arthur stood still and could not move his feet. Fear overwhelmed him and stood blankly at Francis reaching closer to him. The room seemed to darken and he felt the tension in the air to thicken like fog. It seemed as if the walls of the tunnel were gone and they were suddenly in empty black space. Aside from Francis's feet slamming across the ground there was an eerie whisper that sounded like a far distance screech. Arthur could only shiver and stand still. The noise soon turned quiet and there was a peaceful silence. Silence that was only for a few minutes felt like hours and the world around Arthur became a peacefully dark place. The queen's legs soon became weak from either walking or the fear and they trembled, barely allowing Arthur to stand.

"Arthur!" The man who called his name soon could be seen better and he was clutching his arm while holding the lantern in the same hand. Arthur had snapped out of his trance and turned to see the true forms of the spirits. They had human-like silhouettes and flew, they seemed to have red eyes and their figure was about the size of an average adult. As Arthur began to turn and run, as soon as he swiveled around, he was met by a staff that pointed straight towards his chest. Arthur hesitated and glanced up to the owner of the staff. The face smiled evilly and flew up in the air, trying to catch a glimpse of the person Arthur looked up and saw a familiar curl sticking out of the person's hair.

"Feliciano...?" Arthur questioned. Francis soon caught up to Arthur and the dark, shadow-like spirits stood above them. Francis was trying to catch his breath and gasped for air as Arthur glared at the man with the staff.

"Goodness Arthur could you at least listen to me when I am trying to save your life?" Francis spoke, still gasping for air. The king looked at Arthur who was looking towards the ceiling, Francis's eyes then followed, "Hey isn't that-"

"Feliciano Vargas."

* * *

**A/N: Helloooo people! :D I know this is very late! and I'm very sorry. I'm just really lazy busy! This will go on though! I will complete this story even if it takes me 5 years!.. maybe**

**It's gonna be like this though, I'm going to post these chapters like very late because you know, I'm... busy Anyway, sorry that I keep putting out like, "Blah Blah [Part 1]" I wasn't actually thinking about doing that for this chapter but I wanted to stick to my 'about 1,000 words chapter' and I wanted you guys to still know that this is still alive!**

**Don't be afraid to tell me if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes or things you don't understand! Criticism helps improve the world!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Edmon's Tunnel Part 2

Chapter 5:The Edmon's Tunnel [Part 2]

"Feliciano!" Francis shouted, "Come down here right now!" The two watched Feliciano slowly descend himself onto the ground. Feliciano looked his normal self with his pink beret, pink and brown uniform and his little curl that stuck up at the end of his hair.

"Hello King Francis," Feliciano smiled, "Queen of Spades, Arthur." Feliciano's voice was strained but still kept his happy vibe. Arthur frowned and gave a cautious glace back to Francis.

"Feliciano! Why are you here? Where did you go? You're country needs someone! Do you know why Ludwig is doing this?" Francis demanded. Feliciano smiled and his eyes flashed red, and his voice changed to a raspy voice.

"The King would like me to retrieve the diamond blade, now." As quick as light, Feliciano thrust his staff onto Arthur's chest and flew towards the ground. The queen of spades fell to the ground with a large thud and the area where Feliciano hit started bleeding. Out of the corner of Arthur's eyes he saw Feliciano fighting Francis, staff against sword, of course a sword would win, however Feliciano's staff did not seem to be breaking at anytime soon. Francis started to get injured very badly and his right arm seemed to be bleeding.  
"Aw, this might end so quickly," Feliciano pouted, blocking Francis's hits, "Bleeding already... Ludwig never trusts me." Feliciano's eyes darken but his eyes returned to brown for a few seconds. Arthur had pushed himself up and covered his wound with some of his magic. The injury disabled Arthur to walk far distances and unable to fight in combat. _I will not allow King Francis to get injured. _Arthur noticed that the spirits in the air started caving in, closer towards him. Arthur used his magic to summon up a beast that would hold off the demons. He had to get to Francis, but he also had to know what had happened to Feliciano. Arthur summoned fireballs and shot it towards Feliciano but he was too far. He could see that Francis was bleeding way too much in his right arm, Arthur couldn't figure out why Francis started bleeding so much right in the beginning, then Arthur remember when he hit Francis. Arthur might had hit Francis too hard causing his arm to be weak. Now Francis was barely breathing and had to fight Lust left handed.  
"Feliciano! Why, why had Ludwig changed his mind?" Francis said, in between gasps of breath. Arthur kept throwing fireballs at Feliciano but he kept dodging them, he was too fast.  
"I don't know. But whatever he says, goes!" Feliciano shouted as he hit Francis in the chest. Francis cried out of pain and fell to his knees. Francis lied on the floor unconscious and barely breathing.  
"Francis!" Arthur cried out. As Francis lied there on the ground, Feliciano walked towards Francis, who grasped the Diamond Blade closely to his chest. "Feliciano! Why are you doing this? Why did Ludwig ask you to do this? Please don't take Francis's life. Why do you have to do this? Feliciano! Please, I'm begging you, just don't hurt Francis!" Arthur pleaded, his eyes streaming of tears as he fell towards the ground, on his knees. Feliciano stopped in his place and walked towards the helpless queen.  
"I will do anything for him. I will kill my own Kingdom for him! I don't care who gets in my way, they are all just pests. My king will rise up and I shall assist him in any way! He is mine!" Feliciano shouted, his eyes flaming red as he stomped towards Arthur, "And I will gladly kill off any annoying pests for him!" Arthur could see Feliciano stomping towards him but the pain in Arthur's stomach didn't let him move, Something was not right about what Feliciano had said though. Arthur was quickly losing consciousness and he spoke out a few words he needed to say.  
"Who is 'he'?"  
Feliciano halted and his face changed in confusion, his eyes returned to brown, "I.. I'm doing this, I'm doing this for... Ludwig?" Feliciano murmured a few sentences, "Yes, yes this is all for my Ludwig. I know what will make my Ludwig happy. Yes, yes after this he will see how important you are to him, Feliciano." Feliciano gasped and a black spirit separated from Feliciano and rose above him. The Jack of Hearts fell to the ground and the black spirit took the form of a silhouette of a woman.  
"This is what I get for controlling the weaklings, weak bodies and weak minds." The spirit hissed. Arthur propped himself up onto the wall and grinned at the shadowy figure.  
"I guess these books are right," Arthur spoke in a weak voice, "I knew one of you guys were possessing King Ludwig, and guessing by your form, you're Lust." Lust smiled and flew towards Arthur. _Ah, I can't fight her though... wait I think I remember- _  
"Good job, Arthur Kirkland. I guess I'll just have to possess you, you seem to have a much more stronger body." Lust said seductively, "Then, I'll have you kill Francis Bonnefoy, hmm?~ That idiot Feliciano had such a weak body to do anything." Lust went into Arthur and Arthur screamed out in pain. The demons around him that wasn't killed by the beast he summoned muttered words of death.  
"_Come on just die. You are weak anyway. Aren't you tired from fighting? Isn't the darkness just peaceful? You can't win. You aren't important to anyone at all. Why live when you are going to die anyway. You will never prevail. You're a monster. What a shame, a disgraceful child has been born. Why do you keep on trying. No one loves you." _At that moment Arthur used his magic to direct a spell towards his heart. The pain almost killed him but that was what got Lust out of him.  
"Lust, I know you can't die but I know what you all hate," Arthur gasped and coughed out blood, "Hope." Lust hissed at Arthur and looked at Feliciano's body. She entered Feliciano once again and said to the queen of spades.  
"You don't understand what you are dealing with, you are right, we will NEVER die and I know many people's weaknesses, and your's is my specialty!" Lust said as she flew towards the ceiling. "'Love you desire for' yes, that's right Francis or Alfred who shall you choose? Or I know, I'll kill both of them first!" As Lust flew towards the entrance of the tunnel, Arthur held the faint echo of Feliciano's normal voice, "Ludwig..." Arthur ran towards Francis's body, although each step Arthur took struck a huge pain in his stomach, nothing made him more glad to hear the soft breathing of Francis's breaths. Lust was gone, in Feliciano's body, and the demons left along with them, and now Francis and Arthur were alone again, in the tunnel, barely alive. Arthur tried to help heal the kings wounds but soon Arthur got too tired and fell asleep on Francis. The king and queen, covered in blood and dirt, were barely alive in the tunnel. They rested their bodies on the dirt ground and breathed quietly as they slept. Although no one would hurt them now, they will soon face more life threatening challenges against Lust and her kind.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! I uploaded again! And this time, very quickly! :D The next chapter will hopefully be uploaded within this month. I'm always glad to hear if I have some grammar errors. :P Yeah, if you haven't read the other A/N, you should know I'm lazy and don't reread/edit my chapters so you guys helping me would be awesome! Remember to favorite and review!**


End file.
